Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): Nelson, Stuart J. ABSTRACT Therapeutic intent can be thought of as the reason for commencing a therapy, not just a disease being treated, but the context in which the therapy is appropriate. We propose to investigate if it is possible to represent the therapeutic intent as seen in drug indications in the Structured Product Label approved by the FDA in a formal, computable manner, using standard controlled vocabularies and a model (an upper level application ontology). If successful, such a representation could be invaluable in clinical decision support, precision medicine, and in deepening our understanding of the uses of drugs. We propose studying the labels of 1000 RxNorm clinical drugs as a sample size, and basing a model on that sample. Then, by providing a web annotation tool, we would be able to evaluate the utility of the model by using both an internally developed set or criteria as well as outside use and review. OMB No. 0925-0001/0002 (Rev. 03/16 Approved Through 10/31/2018) Page 1 Continuation Format Page